


I'm Here

by wilbruh



Series: Us Against The World [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Manipulation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), help him :(, kind of, no beta we die like wilbur, oh boy, we hate dream, we hate to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbruh/pseuds/wilbruh
Summary: He was back in exile, except this time he was fucking stuck in a cell with the man who hurt him so many times over. The man who spread lies like honey and liked to watch the squirming flies when they got trapped. He was stuck in a cell with motherfucking Dream and Tommy was going to die. Dream was going to kill him..Or, Tommy gets stuck in a prison cell, cries some tears, and Wilbur comes to the rescue. Somehow.(spoilers for Tommy's 21/02/21 stream. can be read as a standalone, but ultimately a part of the "wilbur is tommy's dad au")
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Us Against The World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145831
Comments: 23
Kudos: 269





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> hallo its will. im working on something p big but i wanted to write this so here we are :)
> 
> that stream hit me in the dick and did Not apologize. im happy, my angst fire has been Fueled.

The walls were closing in and Tommy could _not fucking breathe._

“Sam? C’mon, Sam! Let me out! I didn’t fucking do anything!” He screamed. Gods, did he fucking scream.

It was like he blinked, and he found himself back in Logstedshire, with Dream looming over him.

He couldn’t do this again. He couldn’t fucking do this again.

_“We’re going to have so much fun together, right Tommy?”_

He was back in exile, except this time he was fucking stuck in a _cell_ with the man who hurt him so many times over. The man who spread lies like honey and liked to watch the squirming flies when they got trapped. He was stuck in a cell with motherfucking _Dream_ and Tommy was going to die. Dream was going to kill him.

Tommy was going to die in this cell. He was sure of it.

“Sam!” He tried again, his voice starting to give out. He needed _out._ He was going to fucking die Sam if he wasn’t let out. This was important, please for the _love of god, Sam let him out._

“He’s not coming, Tommy. Stop screaming.” Dream snapped from the corner of the cell, scowling. _Oh gods, Dream was getting mad, Tommy was fucked._

Tommy resisted the urge to puke, and the urge to apologize. _I’m sorry_ trying to tumble out of his unwilling mouth, sitting on the tip of his tongue. He fought back against the panic seeping through his body. There was no fucking way he was breaking down and dissacociating with Dream sitting across their _tiny ass fucking cell._ Tommy felt like he was going to fall apart at the seams. He just wanted Wilbur. _He just fucking wanted Wilbur._

He found himself moving towards the wall, away from his _cellmate_ , and sliding down it, using the wall for support. The lava’s heat stung against his face. _It reminded him of the nether, of him sitting there on a ledge wishing he wasn’t such a fucking pussy and that he could just get it over with already._ It was stifling. Too stifling. He was so tired.

There were hot tears streaming down his face. It was getting so hard to fucking breathe, like all the oxygen in the cell was depleting. He must have been hyperventilating, or making too much noise or _something_ because he could vaguely hear Dream start talking again. Oh gods, Dream was going to kill him. He just wanted Wilbur, he just wanted _someone._

“Wilbur-” Tommy felt himself shattering. “Wilbur, please.” He wasn’t even screaming at this point. It was barely a whisper. He felt himself reaching towards something not really there. “ _Dad, please help me._ ”

\--

Wilbur didn’t like that Tommy was going back to the prison. Wilbur didn’t like a lot of the self-destructive things that his son seemed to get up to when he was alone these days. 

But, not only could he not actually do a damn thing since Ghostbur (what a stupid name but he digresses) disappeared and he was stuck in the void, Tommy had convinced himself that seeing Dream one final time would be good for him. That it would be _closure._

Wilbur couldn’t argue with that.

Until now. Because now, he watched as things went wrong. Now, Tommy was stuck in the prison while Sam figured out what the fuck happened so he could get Tommy _the fuck out of there._

Wilbur appreciated Sam. 

Tommy was screaming. If what he was screaming at wasn’t fucking pools of lava, and instead was an actual door or just a wall, then Wilbur was certain he would be throwing a certified Tommy fit against it. Pounding and kicking.

Tommy eventually tired himself out, but that just seemed to make him worse. He was hyperventilating at this point, deep breaths that never seemed to reach his lungs. He looked so worn out, after such little time in that cell. Dream had done nothing more than say a few words. 

_“We’re going to have so much fun together, right Tommy?”_

Wilbur wanted to fucking throttle Dream. But Dream was not important. Tommy was the important one here. Wilbur could find ways to kill Dream later.

Tommy was pleading now, broken down against the wall as he choked back sobs. 

“Wilbur, please.” Tommy pleaded, his eyes glassy and full of tears. He reached out towards Wilbur, and WIlbur clasped his hand in his own. _Holy fuck he could actually touch his son._

“ _Dad, please help me._ ” 

\--

Wilbur grinned as he stood. Tommy was still trembling, and that made it hard to coordinate, but he made it work.

“Ok Toms, I’m here. I’ve got you, spitfire.” He whispered. A small hum echoed in the back of his mind. Tommy was still here with him. Good.

“Tommy? Are you good over there?” Dream called. He actually sounded concerned.

Wilbur grinned, the trademark smile always seen on his face in Pogtopia, the one that made men sick to their stomachs and weak in their knees when they looked at him. The smile was so _Wilbur_ , it was wrong on Tommy’s face.

Dream flinched.

“Guess again, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, heres the doc title: "whoever decided it was a good idea to keep traumatizing tommy in canon is abt to catch these hands but also thank you for fueling me :)"
> 
> have fun, stay tuned for more drabbles, au plot and shit :)
> 
> \- will


End file.
